MEH! ::contains insanity AND POCKY!::
by Misha-Chan1324
Summary: This story is about the YYH crew and how their ship crashes and they are stranded with nothing but themselves. And they meet some unexpected guests on their island, first they're friends, now, they are enemies fighting over the last peice of pocky...
1. Anime cruise

Misha: The Yu Yu Hakusho cast is on the anime cruise Kuwabaka: ugh. Finally. Misha: Hey! This is MY narrorating job! -_- Well, as we continue, without the stupid one, Kuwabaka's interference, The YYH crew is finally on they're vacation. As we join their brutal struggle, we will see death, hunger, insanity, and of COURSE...pocky! ::Cheering in background:: so sit back and relax ladies and gentlemen...and dead guys (but mostly the ladies!) and enjoy our first season of... Kuwabaka: meh! A booger! Misha: Shut up you bastard!! As we were saying, enjoy our first season of...MEH!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei: Meh, finally we're on the stupid boat, with the stupid people and the stupid luggage... ::keeps blabbing about "stupid stuff":: Yusuke: I wonder if any hot chicks are on this boat... Keiko: ::slaps Yusuke:: this is a private cruise you idiot, its only us. I'm the only girl in a skimpy bikini here! Botan: WEEE! WE'RE HERE! ::EATS POCKY:: Kurama: -_- you need some real maturity help... ::looks over and steals pocky:: Botan: THAT'S MINE YOU MEANIE! GIVE IT BACK! ::Takes mace and chases Kurama:: Kurama: Meep!... ::runs away:: Misha: Hey! No violence you guys! ::chases after them both:: Keiko: What is this? A running party? Oh well, ::takes pocky and eats it like popcorn:: This is fun! Hiei: ::looks at Keiko:: Keiko: what? This is MINE! ::runs away:: Yusuke: Meh. ::takes extra box of pocky and sits back and eats, while humming:: Kirby: -_- MINE! ::takes pocky:: Yusuke: =o humph. ::cries:: Misha: finally, this mad house is stopped, ::looks at Kirby eating pocky:: o_O what the hell? What happened over here? Kirby: ::looks over at crying Yusuke :: Meh. ^_^ ::grins and eats pocky happily::  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kuwa: Hey!! Why wasn't I in this chapter? Misha: b/c you are stupid and nobody likes you. And I'm one of those people! Kuwa: NOBODY LOVES ME!! ::cries:: Kirby, Misha and the rest of the YYH crew together: NOPE! Kuwa: ::walks up to botan:: you love me, right? Botan: hmm, lemme think..NO! Kuwa: ::sniff::  
  
Well, that's the 1st chapter! BAI! ::eats pocky:: BOTAN: MINE MINE MINE! 


	2. More Pocky

Chappie 2  
  
Misha: Ah, Finally the YYH crew has set off on their journey to fulfill  
their vacation needs. Finally the pocky madness has stopped, we solved it  
by buying everyone 2 boxes.  
Kirby: hey, you didn't buy me 2 boxes! -_-  
Misha: I know =D  
Kirby: Humph...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hiei: ah, finally some peace and quite. Anybody want to go fishing?  
::silence::  
Botan: I'd rather jump into a lake full of sharks than go.fishing.  
Hiei: well, fine then, I'll have all the fun my self.  
Botan: you do that.  
~6 hours later~  
Hiei: I got one! I got one! I think it's a shark!  
Kurama: ::eats pocky:: [you know, Maybe that shark will eat him..]  
Hiei: ::gets pick-hook:: will someone help me?  
::silence::  
Hiei: humph, I can do this! ::takes the pink-hook and carefully takes the  
shark out of the water.:: There! I proved that I could make a shark eat out  
of my hand! ::takes large fish and puts it in the palm of his hand::  
Shark: *bites off Hiei's hand*  
Hiei: O_O MY HAND!  
Kurama: [yes!]:marks score sheet::  
Botan: ::takes Hiei off the deck and onto the icebox. Then sticks him in  
there for good.::  
::cheering in the background::  
Kurama: nice..  
Next day  
  
Kurama: Maybe we should take them out of there.  
Botan: Meh. Go ahead. Spoil all the fun. ::mumbles::  
Kurama: ::takes out frostbitten Hiei::  
Hiei: Th..th..thanks Kurama.  
Kurama: it's only a one-time deal. Don't think I'm gonna keep doing it. -_-  
Botan: ::looks at Hiei and smirks:: That is the funniest thing I have ever  
seen! ::points to frozen hand::  
Hiei: -_- you suck.  
Botan: ::dances:: I know!  
4 hours later  
Hiei: My.My hand. it's.HEALED! ::lifts up arm:: oh wait maybe not..  
Kurama: ::smirks:: Some chappie this was.. 


End file.
